3O Days OTP Challenge Terraink
by Akabane n' Xylaune
Summary: [Laink x Terracid][Terraink/Lerracid] Un 30 Days OTP Challenge sur le couple qui est loin d'être un mythe à mon avis : Laink x Terracid.
1. Holding Hands

**Auteur : Akabane**

 **Disclaimer : Les youtubers ne m'appartiennent pas, je sais Maman Internet.**

 _Heyheyheyheyheyhey._

 _Coucou les gens. Je suis de retouuuuur. Ca fait longtemps que je lis et regarde des 30 Days OTP Challenge, et ça fait longtemps que je voulais en faire un. Mais, car il y a toujours un mais, je ne savais pas quel OTP faire. Finalement, avec le Gamescom, mon envie de Terraink à augmenter, donc j'ai fais mon choiiix._

 _Tous les textes seront des drabbles. (Donc très courts, hein, je me casse pas trop les fesses...) Et à partir d'aujourd'hui (normalement.) il y en aura un chaque jour. Mais il y aura peut être des retards. (A cause de ma prof de musique qui m'a confisqué mes textes. La pute.) Mais si jamais c'est le cas, je sortirais plusieurs textes par jour. Il faut bien que je me fasse pardonner._

 _POUR CE QUI NE SAVENT PAS, qu'est-ce que le 30 Days OTP Challenge ?_

 _C'est simple. C'est un défi qui consiste à, durant 30 jours, poster chaque jour un dessin/texte (selon les capacités de chaqu'un) sur un couple choisi. (Pour mon cas le Terraink.)_

 _Pour chaque jour il y a un thème._

 _Jour 1 (celui là) : Holding Hands (se tenir la main)_

 _Jour 2 : Cuddling somewhere (se câliner quelque part)_

 _Jour 3 : Gaming/Watching a movie (Jouer à un jeu vidéo/regarder un film)_

 _Jour 4 : On a date (A un rendez vous)_

 _Jour 5 : Kissing (Bisouuuuuuuu /pan/)_

 _Jour 6 : Wearing eachothers clothes (porter les vêtements de l'autre)_

 _Jour 7 : Cosplaying (Vous êtes pas idiots hein..)_

 _Jour 8 : Shopping (Non sérieusement vous savez quand même ce que ça veut dire.)_

 _Jour 9 : Hanging out with friends (Sortie entre amis)_

 _Jour 10 : With animal ears (Avec des oreilles d'animaux)_

 _Jour 11 : Wearing Kirugumi (Porter un kirugumi)_

 _Jour 12 : Making out (S'embrasser voir plus~)_

 _Jour 13 : Eating icecream (Manger des glaaaaaaaces)_

 _Jour 14 : Genderswapped (Changement de sexe (garçon devient une fille/fille devient un garçon)_

 _Jour 15 : In a different clothing style (style de vêtement différent (steam punk/émo-gothique/Visual Kei (blbl)/ Lolita etc etc.))_

 _Jour 16 : During their morning rituals (Pendant les rituels matinals)_

 _Jour 17 : Spooning (Dodo timu)_

 _Jour 18 : Doing something together (Faire quelque chose ensemble (autre que TV et Zizi sexuel)_

 _Jour 19 : In formal wear (En tenue 'habillé' (costard/tailleur)_

 _Jour 20 : Dancing (You are the dancing queeeeeeeeeeen)_

 _Jour 21 : Cooking/Baking (Cuisiner)_

 _Jour 22 : In a battle side by side (Dans un combat, dos contre dos)_

 _Jour 23 : Arguing (Dispute. #RT)_

 _Jour 24 : Making up afterwards (Réconciliation)_

 _Jour 25 : Gazing into eachothers eyes (Se regarder dans les yeux)_

 _Jour 26 : Getting Married. (Mariage. Wouh. Vive les mariés.)_

 _Jour 27 : On one of their Birthdays (A l'anniversaire de l'un des deux)_

 _Jour 28 : Doing something ridiculous (Faire quelque chose de ridicules)_

 _Jour 29 : Doing something Sweet (Faire quelque chose de trop choupio kawaii)_

 _Jour 30 : Doing something hot~(If you see what I mean)_

 _BREF. Enjoy Reading little yaoist!_

 _Akabane._

~Holding Hands~

Les deux streamers se baladait dans les rues de la ville allemande, parlant de tout et de rien. Mais quand le plus petit lui parlait de ses 'Bancos', Terracid semblait chercher quelque chose d'un air stressé.

Alors le petit Laink continuait de parler comme à un mur.

Il avait passé une superbe journée avec son petit ami, ce qui avait mis du baume à son coeur. Mais ce baume fondait douloureusement plus le brun l'ignorait.

«Et tu vois sur Trackmania j'étais content de faire le nouveau mode avec toi et puis... Hé, Terra. Tu m'écoutes ? Dami-!»

Il ne put finir sa phrase que son collègue lui avait attrapé la main, le tirant derrière lui en direction d'un McDo. Le temps que l'information monte à son cerveau, Thomas devint plus rouge qu'une tomate (la Thomate. lol.) et il sentit son coeur s'accélérer d'une manière impressionnante.

Il plongea ses grands yeux couleur chocolat dans le bleu profond de ceux de son amant qui lui souriait d'un air tendre, sexy, mais surtout charmeur.

Et durant tout le repas, alors que cette fois ci, il l'écoutait et lui parlait très bien, Terracid ne lâchant plus la main du lilliputien, qui, malgré la gêne et la tête baissée qu'il abordait, ne put s'empêcher de sourire, doucement heureux.

 ** _Comme d'habitude, si vous avez aimez, vous pouvez laissez une review, un favori à l'histoire, suivre cet OTP challenge et pourquoi pas suivre notre compte FF tout court. Beusoux et cadavres._**

 ** _Akabane._**


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Auteur : Akabane**

 **Disclaimer : Les youtubers ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais si c'était le cas, ma cave est très confortable. Chaude en hiver et froide en été !**

 **Et vualà la deuxième drabble pour le 30 Days OTP Challenge Terraink/Lerracid. Enjoy reading guys.**

 _~Cuddling Somewhere~_

Le TGV avançait rapidement en direction de Biarritz. Le couple de streamers avait décidé d'aller en ce chaud été de deux mille quinze d'aller ensemble en vacances à la mer.

Sans que leurs abonnés soient au courant, bien évidemment.

Les deux garçons étaient bien évidemment très excités. Comment ne pas l'être ?

Ils étaient bien évidemment partis des dizaines de fois ensemble, avaient passés des nuits délicieuses à l'hôtel, mais là c'était différent.

Une semaine rien que pour eux à batifoler entre les vagues sans avoir à se soucier des abonnés et des fangirls.

Mais le plus petit des deux étaient réellement fatigué. Il n'avait pu dormir de la nuit et il pour s'occuper il avait vagabondé sur l'internet pendant plusieurs heures.

Sa tête tombait en avant et en arrière, Thomas essayant de ne pas sombrer, lutant du mieux qu'il pouvait contre son cerveau totalement déconnecté.

Pendant ce temps, le regardant avec un sourire en coin amusé, Terracid son petit ami passait distraitement sa main dans les cheveux doux de son partenaire de vie comme de jeu.

Il ne pouvait se lasser des moments où son chéri semblait si mignon et fragile.

Ce dernier releva ses petits yeux bruns fatigués vers ceux bleu du plus grand, allant se blottir dans ses bras, la tête enfouit contre son torse.

Un très léger rire sortit des lèvres de Damien, accueilli par un grognement sourd du petit qui s'agrippa à la chemise de l'autre.

Les bras musclés vinrent enlacés la taille frêle, posant son menton contre le crâne sertit de cheveux bouclés, le visage enfouit dans la douce odeur de ces derniers.

 _ **Et voilà. En espérant que ça vous ai plus. Vous pouvez laissez une review juste en dessous, mettre en favori si vous avez aimez et suivre le challenge/nous suivre si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! Beusoux et Cadavres. Akabane**_


End file.
